Hetalia reacts
by DJWOLFGIRL12
Summary: yeah i had a problem with it so...yeah heres HETALIA REACTS
1. Chapter 1

DJ: this was just done because i was fucking bored...anyways heres HETALIA REACTS

Hetalia reacts to...

FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS

America ((fatass)): oh no...

Prussia ((awesome)): Five Nights At Freddys...? Vhat Zhe Fuck...

England ((crazy mofo XD jk)): what the bloody hell is this...

France((perv)): da faq...

Italy ((pasta lover)): Ve~ this looks-a scary...

Germany ((doesnt know about this XD)): Vhy make me play zhis...

DJ: just play it -_-

*12 Am*

Everyone- Italy and DJ: SHUT UP PHONE!

*1 AM*

America: this isnt so ba-OMFG THE RABBITS GONE!

Prussia: *checking cameras sees bonnie missing* OH VHAT ZHE FUCK! VHERE IZ HE!

Italy: V-ve~ *sees bonnie staring at the camera* *screams* GERMANYYYYYYY!

Germany: *checks cameras* *sees bonnie in the storage room* Vhat...Zhe...Fuck...

England: *checks cameras* Where the bloody hell is he!?

*England checks the left door*

England: WHAT THE FUCK *closes door*

France: *sees chica on the other side**closes door* NONONONONONON!

*5 Am*

America: almost there...*checking cameras* wait...WHERE IS HE*puts tablet down* *bonnie jumpscare* FUCCCCCKKK!

Prussia: Im almost zere...*looks at power* VHAT 10%! *power goes off* AW SHIT...*footsteps* hallo...? *freddy jumpscare* *screams and shows middle fingers*

Italy: *panicing* W-WHERE IS HE! *bonnie jumpscare* GERMANYYYY! *crying*

Germany: *checks cameras* Vait...VHERE ZHE HELL IZ HE!*puts tablet down* *Chica jumpscare* *flips table*

England: ok ok nothing wrong its just on 5% r-right...*6AM* BLOODY HELL I MADE IT

France: *forgot to check the right door* *screams*

DJ: well what did you play XD

America: FNAF

Prussia: a kids place on drugs...

Italy: *still crying*

France: a scary ass game non...

England: a bloody game

Germany: SCARY ASS SHIT I DONT VANNA PLAY

DJ: well congrats iggy for making it to 6AM

Everyone- Iggy: WHAT

DJ: anyways comment what you want the hetalia gang to react next but pick specific countries please or if you want you can ask the groups to react to shit XD anyways HASTA LA PASTA!


	2. Chapter 2

DJ: Ciao~ im back with another HETALIA REACTS! Today fairytailasaurus asked if the countries would react to My Little Pony..with that said here they are!

Japan((Anime lover)): my rittre pony...?

Germany: aw hell no...

Italy: Ve~ *dancing along to the song*

Spain: Romano~ Dance with boss and Ita-chan...

Romano:*hitting head on the table* FML!

Italy: Ve so the purple one is Twilight...

Spain: the Orange one is adorable Fusosososo~

Germany: kill me now...

DJ: just watch it...

Japan: Fruttershy is kawaii...

Romano: IS THIS SHIT OVER YET!

DJ: NEIN SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

*after a few seconds nightmare moon appears*

Italy: GERMANYYYY!

Romano: OH WHAT THE CRAPOLA!

Spain: E-EH!?

Germany: Vhat...Zhe...fuck...iz...zhis...shit...

Japan: hmmm interesting...

*after the video*

DJ: so what did you guys watch..

Germany: talking horses...

Romano: something gay as hell...

Japan: My Rittre Pony...

Italy: Ponies~

Spain: talking adorable ponies...

DJ: well did you guys like it..?

Germany:...Nein

Romano: HELL NO IT LOOKS GAY!

Italy: Ve~ Si i loved it!

Japan: Hai i roved it...

Spain: it was adorable but not as adorable as roma~ Fusosososo~

Romano: CHIGIII*Tackles spain*

DJ: well...anyways thank you for suggesting this it was funny and at least Germany didnt break my computer after the last reaction...

Germany: i said sorry...

DJ: no shit...so guys keep asking and ill see you in the next hetalia reacts~ HASTA LA PASTA!

Romano: *in the backround* DONT MAKE ME WATCH THAT GAY SHIT AGAIN...


	3. Chapter 3

DJ: OMFG THANK YOU XDDD I ALWAYS WANTED THEM TO REACT TO THIS SONG!

Axis: The stereotype song...

Allies: wtf is this...

*song starts*

Japan: *blushes* uhh...

america: IM NOT FAT

England: XD YES YOU ARE FAT ARSE!

China: IM NOT A BAD DRIVER ARU! ITALY IS!

Italy: I-Im not...

Germany: *facepalms*...

*when italys ((both north and south))) part is on*

Everyone-italy-Romano: ...wtf...

Italy: I-IM NOT CREEPY A-AM I *starts crying*

Romano:*flips table* WE ARE SMOOTH DAMN IT!

BTT: XD

Prussia: Kesesesese~ zhis iz funny as fuck XD

Spain: except one part amigo...

France: make that two parts non...

DJ: *just laughing so much* XD

*song ends*

Axis: never watching it again...

Allies: us either...

Russia: kolkolkol~ *destroyed computer*

DJ: well both Russia and Romano both owe me new computers...But anyways for letting them react to this THANL YOU XD!

*America starts chasing DJ*

DJ: *running as fast like Italy* HASTA LA PASTA!


	4. Chapter 4

DJ: FRICK IM SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS UPDATE AND FOR PEOPLE WHO HATE MY STORIES DONT READ IT COMMON SENSE!

England: and i have to say something...PLEASE only make us react to one video ((i know i didnt say dat but sorry))

Romano: the reason is DJ cant write three reactions or more in one story so...ONLY COMMENT ONE REACTION DAMN IT

DJ: actually its because it will get too long and a little boring so anyway on to HETALIA REACTS!

Hetalia Reacts to...

GAY OR EUROPEAN XD

England: why do i bloody sound like a woman...

"Depending on the time of day the French go either way"

Everyone-France: what...

France: honhonhon~

China: Aiya! why does some of us sound like a woman Aru!

"and your boyfriends name is...Carlos"

Everyone: *gasps with the video*

Romano: WTF I DONT LOVE THAT SPAINISH BASTARD!

DJ: doesnt look like it XD.

*after le video*

Everyone-DJ: WTF WAS THAT!  
Germany: I DIDNT KNOW YOU VERE GAY!

Romano: IM NOT YOU POTATO BASTARD!

Spain: *being an airhead like always* Fusosososo~

DJ: well thank you SailorMew4 for requesting this XD

Romano: *grumbles* i hate you...

DJ: NOW WE KNOW ROMANO IS GAY FOR SPAIN XD

Romano: CHIGII!*starts to chase DJ*

DJ:*runs like Italy* SEE YOU NEXT TIME

Italy: should we help...?

Prussia: KESESESESE~ NEIN ZHIS IZ FUNNY!


	5. Chapter 5

DJ: Welcome to another hetalia reacts!

England: what are we reacting to now...

DJ: GOOD QUESTION! today your reacting to anime requested by Mekayla!

Japan: which one...*trying not to fanboy*

DJ: hmmmm...your guys anime.

Japan: *really trying not to fanboy*

*video starts*

germany: is zhis vhen i met Italias bruder...

DJ: mmmmaaaayyyybbeeeee...

Germany: HURENSOHN! IT IZ

DJ: *runs while singing the troll song*

Italy: Ve~ fratellos still not nice to doistu...

Romano: DAMN RIGHT IM NOT NICE TO HIM CAUSE HES A POTATO BASTARD!

DJ: su your calling me one ;-;

China: AIYA LOOK WHAT YOU DID ARU!

Romano: oh...shit

China: *hugs DJ* dont listen to him aru...

DJ: i know...

Spain: its alright chica...

*a random chica appears*

Chica: PIZZA

Everyone: OH SHIII-

*technical difficulties*

DJ: sooo how did you guys like Japans anime...?

Italy: Ve~ i loved it

America: IT WAS AWESOME

Prussia: KESESESESE~ I AGREE!

Germany: it vas alright...

DJ: so would you guys watch more...?

America: YES

Prussia: JA

Italy: SI

DJ:*whispers* you might need to watch it with him since theres alot of animes with blood and graphic images...

Romano: si i know...

DJ: ANYWAYS THANKS FOR REAING AND KEEP ONE REQUESTING! AND...2PS WILL REACT SOON! HASTA LA PASTA

Chica: PIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

DJ: NOT AGAIN!


	6. Chapter 6

Dj: HOLY SHIT IM SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS UPDATE!

*knife is thrown to a wall*

2p Italy: about time we shown up...

DJ: SHUT UP anyways heres 1p and 2p hetalia reacts to the 2p Hetalia series!

Germany: Vhy Vith zhem...

2p Germany: got a problem...

Italy: ve...

2p Italy: *does a devious smirk* i wont hurt you...much...

Italy: VE! GERMANY*runs to germany*

Romano: *looks at DJ* of all the 2ps why did you bring this bastard...

2p Romano: HEY

DJ: SHUT UP

Spain: dont listen to them chica *looks at 2p spain*

2p Spain: *glares* what the fuck do you want...

DJ: JUST FINISH THE DAMN VIDEO!

*video ends*

Italy: ok its over can you leave...

DJ: sorry Italy they are part of the reaction team so...

Romano: FUCK

Spain: NUUU QAQ

DJ: LOOK I HAVE TO ADD THEM PEOPLE WILL GET PISSED IF I DONT

Romano: I DONT CARE I WANT TO LIVE

Italy: WHYY *cries*

DJ: anyways 2ps what did you think of your series?*hugging italy*

2p Italy: i liked it*smirks*

2p Romano: i love it so fabulous!

DJ: pewdiepie much...

2p Spain:...

2p Germany:...

DJ: anyways...thanks for reading this special hetalia reacts now excuse me while i comfort Italy...

2p Italy: im right here bella~

DJ: NO I MEANT 1P ITALY CYA NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 7

England: *sighs* another react- hey has anyonne seen dj..?

Romano: no...

Italy: Ve...i think i saw her in the reaction room...

DJ:*in the corner*...

Italy: bella..?

Germany: uh DJ...

DJ: *hugging knees rocking back and forth crying*

Spain: come on Chica smile*pokes dj*

DJ:*points at the computer*

England: it seems one of the reviews wants us to react to HetaOni...?

DJ:*cries more* QAQ

Canada: a-anyways off to the reaction...

Italy: ve~ it us!

America: D-Dont go in the house QAQ

England: arnt we all smart enough to not go in a house like that...

Canada: except america...

America: HEY

Japan: rooks rike im praying...

Everyone-DJ: *sees steve* O_O WHAT THE FUCK

Italy: NO JAPAN QAQ

*after a few chapters*

America: *is almost on the brink of tears* what iggy...

England:*too busy crying*

Italy:*starts to cry* G-germany...

Romano:*tries to act like hes not crying* d-damn it...

Spain:*hugs romano crying* Roma~

DJ: i told you QAQ

America: never make us play that again...

England: s-see you next time on hetalia reacts...


	8. Chapter 8

DJ: ok...after that reaction to the fandom that should not be named time for another reaction...

Romano: NO

DJ: YES NOW SHUT UP OR BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS

America: your not bender...

DJ: shut up...anyway time for hetalia reacts to pewdiepie!

*video Starts*

Sweden: *facepalms*...

Finland: oh doesnt this man live where mr. Sweden is...

America: YES I LOVE PEWDS VIDEOS

Germany:...Vhat zhe fuck...

Prussia:*laughing* ZHIS GUY IS HILARIOUS

Norway:...

Iceland:...

Drunk!Denmark: Wow...i see naked teleporting people...*hic*

DJ:*facepalms*

America: STEPHANO :DDD

Stepano: ellos i am stephano...

Romano: why doe he kinda sound like the tomato bastard -_-

Spain: Que..?

*after the video*

DJ: so what did you think?

America: LOVED IT

Spain: eeehhh

Romano: maybe

Prussia: HELL JA

Germany: nein...

Sweden: *broke the computer*

Finland: i guess he didnt like it...

Norway and iceland:...

Drunk!Denmark: *hic* *broke computer also*

DJ: well shit Denmark and sweden both need to get me new computers...

Romano: how many broke...

DJ: enough for me to say BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS*runs*

Romano:*chases DJ* GET BACK HERE

DJ: HASTA LA PASTA


	9. Chapter 9

Germany: OK...now there Zhe hell is DJ this time...

2p Italy: Bella where are you~ *smirks*

Italy: Ve~ I think I saw her in the reaction room...

Romano: Again -_-

DJ: DAMN IT ITALY YOU SHOULDNT TELL WHERE I AM!

2p Italy:*smirks* grazie My stupid 1p~

Romano:*throws tomato at 2p Italy* No not in here -_-

Spain: Fusosososo~ is Roma jealous...

Romano: NO

DJ: anyways...welcome to the next hetalia reacts today they will be reacting to Shrek is love Shrek is life...

Romano: What the fuck...

DJ: SHUT UP CRIMSON ASKED YOU GUYS TO REACT TO IT NOT ME!

Spain: I got a bad feeling about this video...

DJ: I already saw it and I wish I didn't...

2p italy:*wraps arms around DJs waist* I can help with that~

DJ: NU anyways Romano, spain, 2p italy, Germany, and italy will be reacting to the video...

*video starts*

Germany: *already has a "wtf" face* zhis kid is veird...

Italy: Ve...

*shrek appears in the kids room*

Everyone - DJ: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING

Italy:*covers eyes*

Germany: VHY DO VE HAVE TO VATCH ZHIS

Spain: I KNEW IT WAS BAD NEWS!

Romano: MY EYES

2p Italy:*stabbed the computer many times*...

*after the video*

Everyone - DJ: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

DJ: blame Crimson not me...

2p italy: you better sleep with your eyes open Crimson...

DJ: O_O *runs before 2p italy starts a riot* HASTA LA PASTA


	10. Chapter 10

*meanwhile in the reaction room*

DJ: kiss kiss fall in love!

Antonio: Que...?

Luciano: who the hell is singing...

Flavio: whoever is singing its lovely singing about love~

Kiku: ouran...

Andres: the fuck is that...

Kiku: another anime peopre watch...

Lovino: so thats why shes singing...

DJ: you relalize i can hear all of you right...

Kiku: s-sorry DJ-san...

Antonio and Andres: lo siento...

Luciano: sorry mia bella~

Lovino:*crosses arms looking away* tch...sorry i guess..

DJ: *sweatdrop* anyways...today kiku, Flavi, Antonio, Andres, Luciano, and Lovino will be reacting to Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Lovino: why that...

DJ: because people said so now onto the reaction!

*video starts*

kiku: hmm the host crub i rarery watch this anime...

Lovino: this looks like a gay show...

DJ: DONT JUDGE HIKARU AND KAORU

((no regrets in 3 2 1...))

Hikaru: Yeah-

Kaoru: what she said...

DJ: WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE THIS IS ONLY FOR HETALIA CHARACTERS!

Hikaru: so what-

Kaoru: is it a crime to appear.

DJ: NEVERMIND JUST CONTINUE WATCHING

Luciano: they do look gay...

DJ: SHUT UP IF YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT KYOYA CRIMSON WILL HAVE MY HEAD ON A PLATE!

Everyone - DJ: _

DJ: not my fault...

*honey-senpai appears*

Flavio: aww~ hes so cute!

DJ: i agree~

Luciano:*jealous* that little punk...

Andres: how does this blonde idiot not know shes a girl...

Tamaki: SHUT UP*goes in his mushroom corner*

DJ:*facepalms*

Antonio: how is the short one and tall one the same class...

DJ: thats how anime is duh...

Honey: Yeah! Right Takashi!

Mori: yeah...

Dj:...

*question tiem*

DJ: well how did yo-

Hikaru: react to our anime...

Lovino and Luciano: Gay...

Kyoya:...

Antonio: well its ok...

Andres: meh

Flavio: Its so beautiful the romance between Haruhi and Tamaki~

DJ: you only just watched it...

Flavio: i dont care but i see the love between the two!

Tamaki: YES FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!

DJ:*facepalms*

Kiku: i arready watched it and i rove the story...

DJ: well i guess everyone except Luci and Lovi like this anime...

Luciano:*hugs DJ* Hisses at Honey*

Honey: T-TAKASHI QAQ

Mori:*looks at luci*...

*que lighting bolt stare down*

DJ: well anyways thanks for reading hetalia reacts...

Lovino: see you bastards later...


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred: HELLO ITS THE HERO HERE AND WELCOME BACK TO HETALIA REACTS!

Arthur: why the bloody hell are you saying the intro when DJ is supposed to do it...

Ludwig: *yelling in the backround* ZHIS PERSON IS TYING ME TO A CHAIR!

DJ: DEAL WITH IT!

Lovino: the hell..

DJ: this is the only way to get Lud to stay during this reaction...

Antonio: which is..?

DJ:...Mothafuckin Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Alfred: come on dudettte tell us!

DJ: fine its HETALIA SHIPS

everyone: O_O WHAT

DJ: YEP SO DEAL WITH IT!

First ship: GerIta

Ludwig: NEINNNN

Feliciano: Ve...?

DJ: sorry Lud but your gonna have to deal with it until i showed the readers the ships they want to see...

Lovino: *mumbling in the corner*

DJ: anyway want to see the art or fanfiction...? but just in case ill let Feli you choose...

Feli: i guess ill choose the art...

Lud: LET ME GO

DJ: NO

Feli: *he sees the art* w-wow...*he nosebleeds*

DJ: F-Feli...?

Lovino: GREAT NICE ONE BASTARD!

DJ: NOT MY FAULT!

Ludwig: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

DJ: NO

next ship: PruCan

Gilbert: um whos zhis...?

Matthew: i-im Canada...

DJ: poor mattie...

Francis: oui...

Arthur: who

DJ:...next ship...

Ship: Spamano ((admins otp))

Lovino: aw hell no...

Antonio: Lovi~

Lovino: DJ help me you bastard...

DJ: sorry i cant...

Antonio: *he looks at the pictures* d-dios mio...*nosebleeds and faints*

DJ and Lovi: TONI?!

Antonio: eeeeeeehhhhhh...

DJ: ok and the last ship for now is~

USUK

Arthur and Alfred: WHAT!

DJ: deal with it...

Arthur: NO I WILL NOT LOOK AT THIS!

DJ: LOOK AT IT

Arthur: IM NOT GONNA LOOK AT IT!

DJ: LOOK AT IT RIGHT NOW OR ILL EMAIL IT TO YOUR FAMILY AND BLAME IT ON YOU!

Arthur: real mature...

Alfred: *looks at the art* Oh...my...gawd...*faints*

Arthur: i hate you...

DJ: hate cha too~ any ways! thanks for reading send me more hetalia ships for me to make them react to

Ludwig: NEIN!


	12. Chapter 12

DJ: Hey everyone i apologize for the lack of updating i just got caught up in a new fandom and i forgot about the story so here i am and welcome to hetalia Reacts.

America: so whats todays video we are gonna watch?

DJ: its not a video today.

Romano: well i just wasted my fucking time here fuck this shit im o-

DJ: let me finish! todays reaction is a game.

America: YES WHAT KIND OF GAME!

Germany: oh gott please tell me it isnt another anamatronic game...

DJ: nope this time its...

TEAM FORTRESS 2

England: what the bloody hell is that...

Romano: i agree what the shit is it...?

DJ: you will see...

America: this is my game! Im gonna beat your asses!

DJ: hold up America we need the BLUs and REDs

America: oh right...

DJ: ok Germany America England and romano your on the REDs

America: HELL YA!

Prussia: Vhat about me!

Spain: si chica what about us...

DJ: dont worry BTT you guys are on the BLUs.

France: i guess thats fine...

DJ: you will be fighting against england...

France: WELL WE BETTER GET STARTED

Prussia: wait we need another player...

DJ: dont worry i got that covered.

Romano: HURRY UP SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT TOMATO BASTARD!

Spain: good luck roma~

Romano: SHUT IT BASTARDO!

RED Team:

Germany: *picks the medic cause why not*

America: *picks the Soldier*

England: *picks the Demoman*

Romano: *picks the scout*

America: *laughs* SCOUT DIES FIRST DUMBASS!

Romano: HOW BOUT I SHOVE THIS MOUSE UP YOUR ASS

America:...

Romano: GOOD

BLUs:

Prussia: *chooses medic* Kesesese~ i vill be an awesome Medic!

Spain: *chooses scout* Fusosososo~

France: *chooses spy* oh a tux nice choice~

? ((XD they dont know its me)): *chooses sniper*

3...2...1...GET TO THE POINT

America: COME ON TEAM!

Germany: you relalize im right FUCKING there...

America: sorry...

Romano: *dies first* WTF

Sniper: Wave goodbye to your head wanker!

Romano: SCREW YOU IM GONNA GET YOU AFTER I GET SPAIN!

Spain: *on the point* what do now~

America: *shoots the BLU scout* cya

Spain: DAMN IT

America: Dont stand on the point if your not actually playing...

Germany: VHAT ZHE HELL I DIED ALREADY!

*few hours later*

BLUs Win

France: wow i never relalized how fun this is...

Spain: but amigos who was the sniper on our team...?

Prussia: ja who?

DJ: SURPISE MOTHAFUCKA I WAS THE SNIPER

Romano: THATS WHY I COULDNT KILL YOU YOU KEPT GOING TO HIGH SPOTS!

DJ: you mad bruh...anyways how was the game

America: i loved even though i play it every day...

England: i dont get the controls

Germany: its fine i guess except you keep headshotting me...

DJ: deal with it

Spain and romano: wouldve liked it but shouldve picked a different class...

DJ: well thats all for today see ya next time on hetalia reacts. HASTA LA PASTA!


	13. Chapter 13

DJ: Ciao~ Welcome back to Hetalia Reacts.

Alfred: Todays reaction is?

DJ: UNDERTALE!

*closet door opens revealing the undertale cast from the pacifist route*

Papyrus: THAT MEANS WE ARE GUEST STARS!

DJ: yes and another guess star is *drumroll*

Mewie: Hi! *waves*

Alfred: NO ANYBODY BUT HER!

DJ: NO SHES SATYING!

Alfred: BUT SHE HATES ME!

Mewie: that's the point you idiotic blonde. *smiles evilly*

Sans: you're gonna have a bad time. *wink*

DJ: CUE MEGALOVAINIA!

*Vriska comes out of the closet*

Vriska: I hear my s8ng!?

Sans: excuse me...You're song...!?

Vriska: YEAH IT WAS 8N 8UR WEBC8MIC H8MESTUCK!

Sans: You're gonna have a bad time for sure...

DJ: GET BACK IN THE CLOSET! *hits Vriska with a broom*

Vriska: HEY! I'LL BE BACK! *gets back in the closet*

Ludwig: how do zhey fit in zhat little room?

Mewie: think like the tardis from Doctor Who.

Arthur: DOCTOR WHO!

DJ: oh gawd...calm down England.

Romano: LETS JUST PLAY THE DAMN GAME!

Papyrus: NYEH HEH HE!

*The named the fallen human as themselves*

Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey Flowey the Flower!

Feli: EVIL!

Ludwig: calm down Feli...

Romano: WT- ONE HP ALREADY!?

" **It's Killed or Be Killed"**

Everyone-DJ and Mewie: O_O

Toriel: don't be afraid my child...i am Toriel caretaker of the ruins.

Feli: she's really nice~

DJ: alright guys the goal is to spare everyone not a single LV must not be shown EVER.

Alfred: LV? Level.

Mewie: could mean it *trying not to spoil it*

*they meet Sans*

Everyone-DJ and Mewie: Wtf...

Sans: hehehe...the old whoppe cushion in the hand trick.

Papyrus: SANS THATS IMPROPER!

Arthur: AMEN!

Mewie: Oh losen up Artie.

Arthur: *blushes little bit* Please don't call me that love...

Mewie: (He called me love! *squeal*)

DJ: (He was a pirate too.)

Mewie: (*SQUEAL*)

Alfred: Are you two gonna let us react or stay silent.

Mewie: SHUT IT! YOU COMIC GEEK!

DJ and Sans: *says in union* GET DUNKED ON!

Alfred: SHUT UP!

DJ: yeah lets start.

Mewie: We cannot let these characters IN VAIN!

Papyrus: *cape flows in the wind* NYEH!

Ludwig: vhere is zhat vind coming from...

*everyone looks at the closet*

John: *stops wind powers* Sorry... *goes back in the closet*

Alfred: who was that?

DJ: uhhhh...A COSPLAYER!

Mew: Yeah...lets go with that.

DJ: ONTO THE GAME!

*Papyrus fight*

Romano: WAIT THE HEART IS BLUE!

Papyrus: THATS MY SPECIAL ATTACK!

Sans: **If you see a stop sign, you stop, right? Stop signs are red so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple right? When fighting, think of Blue stop signs.**

Everyone: Uhhhhhhhh...

DJ and Mewie: you guys didn't remember.

Arthur: i tried love...

Mewie: *reaches for his head*

Arthur: *goes to Mewies height level* sorry love *smiles*

Mewie: *blushes* No It's fine. i know you tried. *rubs head*

DJ: (falling for iggy huh!? *spongebob face*)

Mewie: (shush!)

Arthur: *smiles more* you know how to make me smile.

Mewie: *blushes intensifies*

*after the date with papyrus*

Feli: aww~ that was cute!

Arthur: that was rather adorable.

Papyrus: Nyeh heh he...!

Romano: who's the next boss...

Undyne: ME!

*few hours later they go to Tem village*

Alfred: what...is this Tem village.

Temmie: HoI I'm TeMmIe aNd DiS MeH FrIeNd TeMmIe!

Feli: aw~ i want it as a pet!

DJ: yeah...but...

*continues the Temmie line until*

Bob: Hi I'm Bob.

Everyone-Ludwig: *laughs*

Ludwig: *smiles little bit*

Mewie: Germany come on i know you wanna laugh *nudges him*

Ludwig: no it's only a bit funny.

Alfred: HOW YOU LOVE DOGS!

Ludwig: still...

Mewie: come on... HoI I'm Mewie!

Ludwig: *chuckles little Bit*

DJ: HE LAUGHED!

Mewie: SUCCESS!

*Undyne fight*

Romano: *keeps fleeing* SCREW EVERYTHING!

DJ: He's actually doing it...

Undyne: GET BACK HERE!

Romano: NO!

*Alphys Meeting*

Alfred: A TINY DINOSAUR!

Alphys: *hides face*

Kiku: she roves anime! i rike this girr.

Undyne: HEY SHES MINE!

Kiku: She's rikme a friend i swear!

Undyne: im watching you...

DJ, Alphys, Mewie, and Kiku: Phew...

*MTT Fight*

Alfred: HOW CAN I ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS!

Mewie: SHE'S GIVING YOU THE ANSWER YOU FATTIE!

Alfred: Oh...was it necasary to call my fattie...

Mewie: do you exercise...I exercise more than you.

Alfred:...

Mewie: thats what i thought.

MTT: Did you just...Flip my switch...

Francis: *french laugh* oh a switch~

DJ: GET BACK IN THE CLOSET YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS EPISODE!

Francis: *goes back in the closet*

Romano: WHAT IS THIS!

"What do you like most about MTT"

Everyone: *types the word legs*

MTT: Correct!

Mewie: But isn't it supposed to be an essay...?

DJ: i guess not.

* after the MTT fight*

Alfred: how long is this?

DJ: do you really want to know?

Mewie: it's best you don't know...

Alfred: oh...

*they meet Sans again*

Sans: you made it...

Alfred: YEAH!

Sans: so what does LV stand for? Love and EXP...? Execution Points.

*after Sans let them go*

Arthur: Hopefully this is the last fight...

*they keep dying multiple times*

Arthur: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Alfred: WHY!

Asgore: I'm sorry i just want your soul...

*after the Asgore fight onto the omega flowey fight which took hours to beat*

Asriel: it's now my turn...

DJ: GO ASRIEL!

*after that*

Mewie: That was Undertale!

DJ: thank you undertale cast and shout out to Toby Fox!

Alfred: How are you and Mewie getting along cause your a Wolf and she's a Cat...?

DJ: because we are really close and plus she's a Mew.

Mewie: and please check out the Hybrids and by guys!

DJ: SEE YOU ON THE NEXT HETALIA REACTS!


End file.
